


เพื่อนหรือไม่เพื่อน

by miclice



Series: จะกาวคู่แรร์ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miclice/pseuds/miclice
Summary: พอร์โกเป็นเด็กหลังห้อง ส่วนเธอเป็นนักเรียนโอลิมปิก
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Series: จะกาวคู่แรร์ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102859
Comments: 1





	เพื่อนหรือไม่เพื่อน

AU รร.ไทย , mordern

*** OOC แหลกเลยนะคะ

เวลา 18.00 น. เป็นเวลาที่นักเรียนส่วนใหญ่กลับบ้านแล้ว

พีคก์ ฟิงเกอร์ยืนรอผู้ปกครองมารับบริเวณลานพระ มือข้างหนึ่งถือชาไข่มุกหน้าโรงเรียน ส่วนอีกข้างถือหนังสือไลฟ์โนเวล ใบหน้าเล็ก ๆ ดูสดใสมากกว่าในห้องมากนัก

พอร์โก ไกรซ์ชะงักขาตัวเองทันที อยากก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ แต่สภาพเขาตอนนี้ช่างห่างไกลคำว่าดูดีมากนัก เสื้อนักเรียนสีขาวหลุดลุ่ยออกนอกกางเกงแนบลู่ไปกับตัว เส้นผมดันเปียกซกจากเหงื่อไคลเพราะเล่นฟุตบอล

เขาเขิน—

กระนั้นสองเท้ากลับก้าวตรงไปข้างหน้า วางกระเป๋าหนังสีดำลงบนโต๊ะเป็นอย่างแรก ยื่นถุงข้าวเหนียวหมูปิ้งนมสดให้เพื่อน สายตาจ้องไปด้านหน้าไกล ๆ ไม่ได้เหลือบมองคู่สนทนาแม้แต่น้อย

“ซื้อมาเกินช่วยกินหน่อยสิ” เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่ง ช่างหัว ใบหน้าที่ดันร้อนขึ้นแปลก ๆ และหลังคอที่คันหยุบหยิบจนน่ารำคาญ

เสียงกร๊อบแกร๊บของถุงพลาสติกดันขึ้นด้านข้าง เขาได้ยินเสียงเด็กสาวมอปลายหยิบข้าวเหนียวออกมาปั้นเป็นก้อนกลม ๆ หางตาของเขาเห็นสาวผมยุ่งหยิบมันใส่ปากแล้วเคี้ยวหนุบหนับจนแก้มป่อง “ขอบใจนะ ป๊อกโกะ”

พอร์โกจิกมือทั้งสองลงบนโต๊ะที่เขายืนพิง--

“อืม” เจ้าของชื่อพูดสบาย ๆ แม้หัวใจจะเต้นดัง พอร์โกก็หลุบตาลงต่ำไม่กล้ามองรอยยิ้มสดใสจนเต็มตา เพราะเขาอาจจะตายได้

“แกชอบเราก็สบายใจ” เด็กหนุ่มเสื้อออกนอกกางเกงพูดจบก็รวบกระเป๋าหนังวิ่งตามรถเมล์สายแปดที่ขับผ่านหน้าโรงเรียน ทิ้งไว้เพียงเด็กสาวที่ยังคงนั่งกินหมูปิ้งจิบชาไข่มุกไปพลาง ๆ

พอร์โก้กำลังพลาด พลาดที่ไม่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มอันเจิดจ้ากว่าปกติ,,,, 

เรื่องมันเริ่มต้นเมื่อสามปีที่แล้ว

มัธยมต้นปีสุดท้ายกำลังจะจบลง นักเรียนหลายคนส่งเสียงแว่ว ๆ กลางสนามฟุตบอล บางคนก็รีบกลับบ้านหลังจากสอบเสร็จ บนอาคารจึงค่อนข้างร้าง

ยกเว้นก็เพียงแต่หน้าห้องพักครูคณิตศาสตร์ เด็กชายพอร์โกนั่งอยู่อย่างเดียวดาย ท่ามกลางกองสมุดการบ้านที่เขาค้างคา

เขายังแก้ศูนย์ไม่เสร็จ ซ้ำร้ายการบ้านก็ยังดองไว้กองโต หากส่งไม่ทันวันนี้ได้ซ้ำชั้นเป็นแน่ ๆ เหงื่อของเขาแตกซิบ ๆ ส่วนกระเป๋ากางเกงก็สั่นไหวเพราะน้องชายโทรตามเขาไปแบกลังนมกล่อง

พอร์โกเกาศีรษะขาวสามด้านด้วยความหงุดหงิด เขย่าขาด้วยความร้อนใจ ยิ่งเขย่าหัวก็ยิ่งว่างเปล่า ยิ่งว่างเปล่าก็ยิ่งหงุดหงิด

อยากหนีก็หนีไม่ได้ ทุกอย่างเลวร้ายถึงขีดสุด--

“ป๊อกโปะ” เสียงเล็ก ๆ ดังขึ้นข้างหู สาวดำฟูใช้นัยน์ตาง่วง ๆ จ้องตรงมาในระยะประชิด

“ไร!” พอร์โกเขยิบออกห่างพลางถามเสียงดัง เขารู้ว่าเขาไม่มีเวลาต่อสู้กับผู้หญิงสายติสต์คนนี้ คนอะไรพูดไม่รู้เรื่อง เอาแต่นอนในห้อง แต่ดันเป็นเด็กโอลิมปิกคณิตศาสตร์ เมื่อมั่นใจว่าพีคก์ไม่ได้ทำอะไรแปลก ๆ สายตาเขาก็วกกลับไปจ้องหน้ากระดาษขาว ๆ อีกรอบ

“วิชาอะไรหรอ”

“ยุ่ง” เขากวาดการบ้านที่กองบนพื้นให้ห่างจากสาวผมติ่ง พีคก์เอียงหน้าด้วยความมึนงงปากดูดจูป้าจุ๊บจ้องมองเพื่อนร่วมชั้นเขียนคำตอบผิดทั้งแถบด้วยสายตาเอ็นดู เธอคุ้ยกระเป๋าเป้ตัวเองกุกกัก ทำให้ที่หิ้วกระเป๋าส่งเสียงดังกรุ๊งกริ๊งรบกวนสมาธิคนใกล้เดดไลน์

พอร์โกอยากจะตะโกนด่า เส้นเลือดบนศีรษะบวมปูด

“อ่ะ เราให้” สมุดหนาปึ๊กถูกวางลงบนตรงหน้า พอร์โกทำสีหน้าสงสัย แล้วพบว่ามันคือสมุดการบ้านที่ครูพึ่งแจกกลับมา

พีคก์มองดวงตากลมโตไม่เชื่อถือของเพื่อนชาย ปากเธอยังคงดูดจูป้าจุ๊บแต่มันก็ยกขึ้นสูงเป็นรอยยิ้มน่ารัก เธอลุกขึ้นจากการนั่งยอง ๆ ตบกระโปรงยาวถึงเข่าไปมาสองสามครั้ง “ไม่ต้องคืนเรานะ เราขี้เกียจหิ้ว”

“นางฟ้า”

เสียงหลุดพึมพำและดวงตาแสดงความเลื่อมใสของพอร์โกส่งตรงมาให้เธอ พีคก์หลุดหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ รอยยิ้มเธอกว้างขึ้น

แล้วเธอเดินจากไป ทิ้งไว้เพียงเด็กชายผู้ปั่นการบ้านหัวฟูบนทางเดินแสนโดดเดี่ยวในเวลา 17.00 น.

ปัจจุบันพวกเขาอยู่ชั้น มัธยมศึกษาปีที่ 6 ห้อง 13 อีกปีเดียวก็ต้องแยกย้ายจากกันไกล

ในห้องเรียนกว้างเพียง 35 ตารางเมตร มันสามารถแบ่งคนออกมาได้หลายประเภท โดยเฉพาะในวิชาคณิตศาสตร์

ครูมาแก็ธยืนหน้าห้อง มือข้างหนึ่งถือไมโครโฟนอธิบายวิธีการดิฟยาวเหยียดไม่หยุดพัก ส่วนอีกข้างก็ขีดเขียนสูตรแคลคูลัสด้วยชอล์กขาวเสียงดังเอี๊ยดอ๊าดแสบหู

พีคก์ ฟิงเกอร์นั่งอยู่หน้าห้อง ห่างกับครูไม่ถึง 2 เมตร แต่ก็อาศัยมุมอับของโพเดี่ยมอย่างชาญฉลาดค้อมตัวลงสัปหงกอย่างกล้าหาญ ผมหยักศกสีดำถึงกลางหลังกระจายเสียเต็มโต๊ะ หัวเล็กขยุกขยิกนอนหนุนหนังสือเล่มหนานอนหลับฝันดี

ซึ่งครูร่างเล็กในชุดน้ำตาลก็ทำเป็นหลับตาข้างหนึ่ง เพราะเด็กสาวดันเป็นนักเรียนโอลิมปิก ในขณะที่พอร์โก ไกรซ์ที่นั่งอยู่เสียหลืบห้องกลับโดนครูส่งตาเขียวให้มาเป็นระยะ ๆ 

ทำอย่างกับเขาสนใจ-- พอร์โกนั่งกดเกมไปเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อจบเทิร์นเขาก็เหลือบมองเพื่อนสาวผู้ทำตัวไม่ต่างจากสล๊อต นอนน้ำลายยืด 

เขายกยิ้มสมาร์ตโฟนถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นโหมดถ่ายรูปทันที

แชะ!

น่ารักจัง---

ทว่าเมื่อเขาเช็ครูป เขาก็พบว่าคนขี้เกียจที่เขาแอบถ่ายเมื่อครู่ ความจริงแล้วดวงตาสีดำทั้งคู่ปรือขึ้นเล็กน้อย ทั้งจ้องตรงมายังเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มที่ทำให้ใจสั่น


End file.
